Baby's First Christmas
by heartbreaker-815
Summary: Phoebe and Cole are about to celebrate their son's first Christmas but their relationship isn't going as smoothly as they'd like. My first Fic so please read and review to help me improve.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and P3 was pretty busy

**Title:** Baby's First Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters used in my story. They belong to the creators.

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing(s): **Phoebe/Cole

**Summary: Phoebe and Cole are about to celebrate their son's first Christmas but their relationship isn't going as smoothly as they'd like.**

**A/N : Okay, this is my first ever FanFic and this idea came to me in a dream and I just kind of expanded on it. I know its not the best but I'm looking to improve so constructive criticism is very much welcome. I'm going to be honest and say I'm not totally sure where this story is going. If I get enough reviews and people enjoy it then I'll carry on with it. I've got ideas for a couple more chapters but any ideas you might have are welcome.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**



It was Christmas Eve and P3 was pretty busy. The dance floor was crowded, people were queuing at the bar and more or less all the seats were full. Phoebe and Cole were sat in the little VIP area that was always cordoned off for the Halliwell sisters, and it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Ugh, I wish they'd get a room." Groaned Paige as she turned to see them in the midst of a make-out session, Cole's hand sliding up Phoebe's slender thigh, beneath her dress slightly. She rolled her eyes, turning to Piper and picked up her drink, sipping the mineral water through a straw.

"Oh Paige, give them a break. They barely get any time to themselves anymore what with work, the baby and demons. It's nice to see them so in love." Piper replied, smiling a little as she looked over at the couple who were now talking, flirting no doubt.

As she looked towards them, Phoebe stood, straightening out her black dress, her hand clasped in Cole's and began walking towards her two sisters.

"Cole and I are going to head back to the manor. Baby's first Christmas tomorrow and we don't want to be tired." She said with a smile and Piper and Paige nodded. She leant down and kissed each of them on the cheek as she told Piper that she'd pay the babysitter and let her go home and take Wyatt's baby monitor into her and Cole's room. And with that, the two of them left.

It had been 7 months now since Phoebe had given birth to her and Cole's first child, Benjamin Victor Halliwell-Turner. About a month later, Piper gave birth to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and since then life had just seemed to pass by in a blur. After 3 months, Phoebe had returned to work at The Bay Mirror and her popularity had soared once more so she'd been spreading herself pretty thinly and Cole had decided to return to Jack McCarter and Kline as an attorney so between them working, fighting demon's and looking after little Ben they barely got any time to themselves. So tonight was their night off and it was evidently overdue.

Cole's silver BMW sat in the car park and the two climbed in, still laughing and flirting. They pulled out, away from P3 and Cole took Phoebe's hand in his own, the other on the steering wheel and kissed her palm. She blushed a little, feeling like a teenager on her first date rather than a woman who was married with a child. Word's couldn't describe how much he meant to her and although they'd had their problems in the past, Cole had successfully managed to suppress his demon half and now helped the Charmed One's defeat evil with his powers.

He parked the car on the drive and the couple entered the manor, still teasing one another but in hushed voices so not to wake the babies. Phoebe paid the babysitter, a girl who lived just down the street and more or less as soon as she'd left, pounced on Cole, pushing him upstairs, kissing him fervently with Wyatt's baby monitor in her hand.

"We should take more time off." She said, breathlessly as the two reached their bedroom.

Cole moaned in agreement as he ran a hand through her soft, dark hair. "Definitely."

By this time, Cole had lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hand was pressed against her back to support her. He had to reach behind him to open the bedroom door and as he did Phoebe's finger pressed against his lips in a shushing motion. They closed the door, looking towards the cot that was assembled in the corner of the room as Ben stirred in his sleep. Phoebe was sure he was going to waken but he just seemed to drop back off to sleep as if he knew his parents needed a little bit of time to themselves.

They fell onto the bed, still trying to be as quiet as possible but it proved to be quite difficult since they just couldn't get enough of each other and not quick enough.

Within minutes, their clothes were on the floor, the lights were all turned out and all that gave them away were the gentle moans that were coming from the bed.

It didn't take long as they both had so much love built up for one another and soon, Cole was lay with his head close to Phoebe's stomach, her fingers running through his smooth hair. Both were breathing heavily, Phoebe sat up against the headboard of the bed with a pillow behind her back whilst Cole ran his fingers over her skin gently, tickling her in a way that was sort of therapeutic to her.

"Wow." He said with a small laugh, looking up at her, his fingers now running across her stomach. He noticed it was slightly swollen but decided not to mention anything. That was definitely something that would spoil the playful mood they were both in. Besides, he loved how she was so petite and tiny next to his large masculine frame yet she was still curvy and womanly. A little more weight was definitely not a problem for him.

She noticed his eyes fixed on her stomach and she immediately slipped down under the covers. "What?" She asked defensively, pulling the bed sheets up to her neck.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful you look." He said quietly, confused at her sudden change of mood.

"Hmm." She replied moodily, grabbing the baby monitor that had just been left on the bed after they came into the room and putting it on the bedside cabinet. She stood up and grabbed a lilac silk night dress from the chest of drawers next to the bad, still holding the bed covers around the front of her body. Slipping it over her head, she crawled back into bed, lying down with her back to Cole as if she was going to sleep.

Lately she'd been pretty uptight when it came to her body. She'd been insisting on having the lights turned out when ever they were getting intimate and she was wearing baggier clothes on her torso. He hadn't pushed the subject, it was just something he'd noticed but it hadn't really bothered him until now.

He clambered out of bed next, grabbing his boxers and a pair of sweatpants that were folded neatly on the chair and slipping them on. He climbed in bed again and pulled her close against him, his hand resting on her stomach. She immediately grabbed it in her own and placed it on her leg instead, her fingers locked with his still in an affectionate gesture.

It wasn't his fault that she was being this way but she just had some thinking to do.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck gently. "Merry Christmas." He said as the alarm clock that was on her cabinet blared the numbers '12:06 pm' at him.

She didn't say anything but she gave his hand a quick squeeze as they both lay down as if to sleep.

Neither of them slept much that night though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Baby's First Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters used in my story. They belong to the creators.

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing(s): **Phoebe/Cole

**Summary: Phoebe and Cole are about to celebrate their son's first Christmas but their relationship isn't going as smoothly as they'd like.**

**A/N : **Just want to apologise for the fact that it's taken me so long to update. I moved house and I've only just got the internet back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed before, it really has inspired me to continue with this story. Just another reminder that this is set in an AU, time frames and stuff aren't really the same as in the show. Just the relationships that the sister's have are although I'd say if it was set anywhere it'd be more after season 5, but also after the series finale if that makes sense! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated so yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is centred more around Paige/Henry. The next chapters will be more Phoebe/Cole centric though. 

**Thanks for reading and please review.**



Phoebe woke in the morning to the sound of a baby crying. Cole stirred behind her as he pulled back the covers, sitting up to go get Ben.

"It's Wyatt. We have the baby monitor." Phoebe said, turning to look at him, looking up to see Ben still fast asleep. The floor boards creaked indicating that someone was getting up to check on the other baby so Cole lay back down, wrapping his arm around her. He was awake now and he wanted to make sure she was too.

If there was one thing he'd learnt it was that Phoebe wasn't a morning person. She was the sort of girl who had to set her alarm for at least half an hour before the time she actually had to get up so she could wake up first. She often forgot to press snooze and slept in so Cole was accustomed to waking her himself, and he had plenty of ways to do it.

This morning, he kissed her shoulder gently. Showering her with kisses first thing in the morning usually made her wake up in a good mood. But this morning she just shrugged him away, moaning a little and wafting her hand behind her, catching the tip of his nose.

"Alright then." He said, obviously slightly offended that she'd blown him off so rudely. "I don't know what's up with you Phoebe but you better sort it out. You're not ruining my…"

He was cut off by Piper knocking on the bedroom door and then her entrance. Phoebe rolled over, shot Cole a silencing glare and then looked at Piper, sitting up a little.

Behind Piper stood Leo with a fussy Wyatt in his arm's and Paige, and no doubt behind her was Henry, Paige's current love interest.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Piper chirped, a little too merrily for the hour that it was. Phoebe groaned and looked at the alarm clock.

"Guys, it's 7:30. I haven't been up this early on Christmas since I was like 6. Can't we just have another hour or something?" Phoebe said, looking towards Benjamin who was now stirring in his crib. From where she was, she saw his big dark eye's flutter open. He yawned and then scrunched up his face as though he was about to cry.

"Never mind." She sighed, standing up and walking over to pick up her son. She looked back at Cole who was watching her every move. "Can we have two minutes to change?" She asked, looking towards the little group still huddled in the door way.

Piper nodded and left the room, turning to Paige and giving her a confused glance.

"Phoebe's always first up on Christmas." Paige said, turning towards the stairs and shrugging her shoulders as Henry took her hand and lead her down the wooden steps whilst Piper and Leo went back into Wyatt's nursery to dress him.

Back in the bedroom, Phoebe laid Ben out on his changing table and set to work changing his diaper and dressing him in the cute little Elf outfit Paige had bought both him and Wyatt for their special day.

There wasn't a word shared between the two as they changed and made their way downstairs into the kitchen where a few presents were waiting on the dining table. The smell of pancakes wafted from the cooker where Piper stood.

"Morning." Cole greeted the others with a short smile, placing Ben, who he had in his arms in his high chair as Phoebe brushed past him to get to the fridge.

She took out the orange juice and poured herself a glass before putting the glass jug on the table for the others and grabbing a ready made bottle of milk for Ben and popping it in the bottle warmer.

"Aren't you gonna open your presents?" Paige asked. She'd already delved into hers, finding a silver diamond bracelet from Henry, a couple of CD's and some pyjama's from Piper and a world's best Aunty mug from Wyatt.

"Uh yeah, I think feeding Ben's a priority though." Phoebe snapped.

Everyone looked at her and she pretended not to notice as she carried on staring at the bottle.

"Geez, Pheebs. Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Piper questioned with a frown. "It's Christmas, loosen up!"

Phoebe sighed. She knew she couldn't take this out on anyone. She already felt a little guilty for being so harsh on Cole this morning and now taking it out on her sisters. She was going to have to make this announcement sooner or later. She opened her mouth to speak but as she did, Paige interrupted.

"Whatever. I have something to tell you all…" Paige said, standing up and taking Henry's hand. "Well, we have something to tell you." She corrected, flashing her nervous smile.

Both Phoebe and Piper could tell when Paige was nervous. She flashed all of her teeth when she smiled and she just looked so uncomfortable.

She walked towards the island in the middle of the kitchen and once she had everyone's attention, including Phoebe's she began talking.

"Henry and I found out yesterday that… well I'm pregnant. With twins." She said, flashing that smile again.

"Oh honey, that's brilliant news!" Piper said, turning the stove down and rushing round to congratulate her sister.

"That's not all." Henry said, squeezing Paige's hand.

"It isn't?" She asked, looking at him and screwing up her nose slightly.

"Paige? Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling up at her from his position on the floor, bended on one knee.

The room went silent as they waited anxiously for Paige's reply. Phoebe was smiling but she was still a little shocked. She hadn't expected this! Phoebe wasn't a self-centered person but it still sort of ruined her plans.

"Of course." Paige replied and the room erupted in cheers and a round of applause. Even Cole, who rarely saw eye-to-eye with Paige, was clapping for them.

Phoebe pulled herself together a little and taking the bottle from the warmer, she walked towards Paige, flicking her long dark hair behind her shoulder and giving her a heart-felt hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you." She said, smiling at her baby sister and passing Cole the bottle for Ben.

He quickly tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot and gave it to his son who was fussing non-stop before him.

He was happy for Paige, he really was. But he still couldn't shake the way Phoebe had been with him earlier that morning. It was obvious that everyone was noticing her foul mood and he really didn't want it to ruin the day, but he had to know what was wrong with her whether it was something demonic or just hormonal.

Piper finished making pancakes and placed them on a plate in the middle of the table. Everyone tucked in, covering them in all kinds of sauces and creams. Phoebe stood with her back against the island whilst everyone else sat around the table. Having 2 high chairs there made it difficult to fit the chairs around so someone usually had to stand.

Cole looked at her, tapping his knee in a gesture for her to sit. She gave in a little, still feeling the guilt from earlier and sat in his lap.

"We need to talk." He whispered into her neck and she nodded in agreement.

They definitely did.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas Eve and P3 was pretty busy

**Title:** Baby's First Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters used in my story. They belong to the creators.

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing(s): **Phoebe/Cole

**Summary: Phoebe and Cole are about to celebrate their son's first Christmas but their relationship isn't going as smoothly as they'd like.**

**A/N: **Pretty quick update 'cause I have lots of muse. Also, I'm sorry that these chapters are quite short but if I did them any longer I think I'd end up writing too much and they'd take too long. The whole thing would be over in like 3 chapters otherwise. :P Don't forget that if you have any ideas for me then let me know! Thanks for reading guys 

**Thanks for reading and please review.**



Breakfast passed by quickly and after opening all their presents, the sisters sat with the two children and played with them.

Phoebe was curled up on the sofa, lost in a romantic novel that Paige had bought for her, Paige was sat on the floor playing with little Ben on his play mat and Piper and Leo were fussing over Wyatt in the Sun Room. Henry had popped out to visit a distant relative for a little while and Cole was just hovering around, feeling useless and bored.

He was still mulling over Phoebe's current mood swing, trying to figure out what the issue was with her.

There was PMT, but usually she didn't get moody, that was Piper's trait. She usually got overly emotional, upset by the smallest things but not bitchy and snappy like she was at the moment. He thought perhaps it was stress. Holidays were stressful times for everyone, especially as Phoebe had worked so hard to make sure everything was perfect for Ben's first one. With work and the demons they were vanquishing on a twice weekly basis, she was bound to let it all get on top of her at some point.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that it all amounted to more than that though. He knew her well enough by now to know when she was stressed and when something was genuinely bothering her.

Yet there she sat, on the sofa, a little quiet but since her little outbreak this morning, she'd been more than pleasant to everyone. Women, he'd never understood them and he doubted he ever would but in the mean time he was still allowed to dwell on things.

"I'm going upstairs, you coming?" He said, leaning over the back of the sofa and kissing her neck gently.

She smiled slightly and nodded, not moving from her spot though.

"I'll be up in a minute." She replied, knowing that if they both disappeared off together, the whole family would guess their intentions.

She finished off her page and shut the book, placing it on the old oak coffee table that furnished the centre of the room.

"Want me to take Wyatt up for a nap before dinner?" She asked Piper, smiling a little at Paige as she scooped Benjamin up in her arms, propping him up on her hip.

"Uh, no, I'll put him down in a little while." Piper replied.

"Ok, mind if I put Ben in Wyatt's nursery then? Cole and I need to have a little chat…" She said, truthfully, although she knew her sisters would probably interpret it for something totally different.

"Sure, go ahead." Piper replied, shooting Paige a glance that confirmed Phoebe's suspicions.

Phoebe shook her head with a grin and turned to make her way up the stairs. She placed Ben in Wyatt's room and headed off into her own room where Cole was waiting, sitting on the bed.

"Hey." He said, standing up as she entered and pulling her towards him.

"Hey, yourself." She answered, smiling as his hands snaked around her lower back.

He leant down and captured her lips with his own, smiling at his triumph. Apart from last night, Phoebe had been pretty uptight about anything physical happening lately, even kissing as he'd found out this morning. It was good to see she'd at least snapped out of it a little bit.

Gently, he lowered her onto the bed, lying slightly to the side of her so she didn't have to support his weight with his leg across her.

She pulled away reluctantly and he frowned a little in question.

"We need to talk, remember?" She asked, planting a final lingering kiss on his lips. She almost gave in when she looked at his face. He looked just like a little kid who'd been told 'no'.

"This is important Cole." She said and he became serious almost immediately.

"Is everything ok? I mean, with you? With us?" He asked, running his fingers through her soft dark hair affectionately. Finally, she was opening up.

"Yeah, everything's fine. There's just… there's something I need to tell you. And I don't know how you're going to react." She explained, and his face contorted into an expression full of confusion and worry.

She paused for a moment, sitting up and turning on the bed to face him. Her legs crossed and her hands clasped in his she took a deep breath, about to speak but instead releasing it with a sigh.

"Come on, Phoebe. I know something's bothering you. Tell me." He urged, squeezing her hand gently in a comforting gesture.

"I went to the doctor yesterday. They did some tests and stuff and…" She paused again, studying the mix of emotions that etched his features still. Being a psychology graduate, she knew how to tell people's feelings from their actions and expressions. She knew just how he was feeling, probably because of her empathic powers too but he just looked so confused.

"Phoebe." He said in a tone that was laced with warning. She had to tell him. Now.

"I'm… I'm pregnant. Again." She blurted. As soon as she'd said it, she looked at his face to see his reaction. She hoped to God that what she saw would be reassuring.


End file.
